Dwight (Comic Series)
Dwight is a main character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of the Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of the Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. It was revealed in Issue 108 that Dwight is the husband of Sherry. After Negan's fall, Dwight became the leader of the Saviors and in the two year gap, he and Sherry got seperated. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little detail is known about Dwight's life before or as the outbreak, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot, and it was revealed that he was also a soldier before the apocalypse. It was revealed that Dwight is in fact the husband of Sherry. Post-Apocalypse Something To Fear Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Abraham Ford with his crossbow and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At the Alexandria Safe-Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many of the other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group begin to open fire at the Saviors. Dwight retreats with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members, having been captured by the Alexandrians after their skirmish outside the Safe-Zone. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. What Comes After Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to him, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight overhearing it fall, turns around, but, doesn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, he continues onward. Later on at a Savior outpost, Dwight is met by a Savior who tells him that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it until the other Savior has Paul brought before them. Dwight recognizes him and realizes that the Alexandria Safe-Zone isn't going to co-operate like they agreed to. He has Paul tied up and intends to bring him back to Negan, saying that he's "going to have a lot of questions for you." Once the Saviors reach their base, an abandoned foundry, Dwight realizes that Paul has escaped. Afraid of what would happen if Negan found out, Dwight urges the other Savior with him to not say a word about this to Negan. Negan then comes out and is surprised to see Dwight since he was informed that the latter had been killed during the attack on the Safe-Zone. Dwight claimed that the rumors 'were grossly exaggerated', but, Negan insults him by saying that 'there's always a next time I suppose.' Dwight is then seen attacking Carl after he had ambushed and killed several of the Saviors, but, Negan tells him to stop. During the 'ceremony' of Mark getting his face burned after having an affair with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen looking at each other, implying that Dwight had this happen to him as well. After the 'ceremony' he stops Amber from following Mark, saying that she could make it worse for both of them if all the Saviors were aware of what really transpired. Sherry tries to talk to Dwight, but, he is angrily rebuffed and leaves. Later on, Negan is seen challenging Dwight to a game of ping-pong, but, the latter declines. Negan claims that it was getting boring anyway and proceeds to grab Sherry and talks about how he'll have sex with her, claiming that he'll 'ping pong my dick all over these titties.' This apparently was the last straw for Dwight, for he is later seen traveling to speak with Ezekiel at The Kingdom. When he arrives at The Kingdom, he informs Ezekiel, along with Rick and Paul, that he'll tell them everything they want to know about Negan and the Saviors. Initially Rick doesn't believe him and points out that he serves Negan and led a Savior group against their home that resulted in the death of Abraham; Dwight claims that he never fully trusted Negan to begin with. When asked why he would help them after everything he's done, Dwight tells them about how he got his facial scars: when they first joined The Saviors, his wife Sherry agreed to become one of Negan's wives in order to better her and Dwight's situation. One night while Negan was away, Sherry went back to Dwight and slept with him. Negan was furious when he found out and punished Dwight by ironing him. He even offers to kill Negan himself, saying "I'll bring you that asshole's head on a silver platter... and this nightmare will, at long last, be over." Dwight is able to convince Rick and Paul to form an alliance between him and Ezekiel to take down Negan. While Rick and the others attack Negan outright, Dwight will work on the inside to get close to Negan and take him out when he least expects it. Dwight then leaves the Kingdom and returns to The Sanctuary. He keeps a low profile during the following days and weeks as to not draw suspicion towards himself (when Rick asks during the planning if they've heard back from Dwight, Ezekiel says that he must stay hidden until the opportune moment presents itself). March To War Dwight does not appear in this volume. However, he is mentioned several times throughout the course of the volume. All Out War - Part One Eventually Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel's army arrives at The Sanctuary and the war between the two sides finally begins. During the fight, Negan grabs Dwight and orders him to round up the men at the outposts to draw the army away. Dwight agrees, but looks away from Negan and hesitates to immediately act. Later on, Dwight inquires to Negan why the firefight has stopped; Negan reveals the large herd of zombies approaching the fence and tells the former "I hope you're wearing your shitting pants." Soon afterward, a truck driven by Holly (the former girlfriend of Abraham) smashes through the fence, drawing roamers inside the perimeter. Negan orders Dwight to make sure the zombies are kept out and to get everyone inside. He is later seen alongside a group of Saviors watching Negan interrogate Holly for information. Holly recognizes Dwight, and reminds him that he was the murderer of Abraham, however, he just stares at her and does not respond. He is later seen with Negan attempting to clear a massive herd of zombies from The Sanctuary's courtyard, however this plan fails and along with the other Saviors, Dwight retreats inside. Dwight is later seen alongside Negan and many other Saviors, attacking Alexandria in retaliation to the attack on Sanctuary. Dwight is among those who are armed with grenades and orders the Saviors with him to spread out. When one of the tossed grenades is caught and thrown back by Paul, Dwight is knocked backwards and three of the Saviors he was with are blown to bits, including Gary. Blinded, Dwight orders the survivors to cook the grenades before throwing them in order to prevent any more being thrown back. When one stammers about how long they should hold them, Dwight changes his mind and decides on a new strategy; he pulls a gun from behind his back and shoots him as well as the rest of the Saviors he was with. Paul rushes over and wonders why Dwight killed them; Dwight reminds him that he is on their side and tells Paul that he'll lie to Negan, saying they were attacked and that Dwight was the lone survivor. Finally, wanting the Safe-Zone (and Rick) to trust him, Dwight tosses the belt containing the remaining grenades to Paul and has him pass them on to Rick. All Out War - Part Two After the destruction of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Dwight leaves with the rest of The Saviors to The Sanctuary, helping capture Eugene and his bullet-crafting team on the way back. He is later seen assisting Negan and Carson in the torture of Eugene, slyly glancing at Carson when Negan leaves the room. As Negan and Carson both leave, Dwight returns to Eugene's cell. The latter insults Dwight and says that as long as his mouth is free, "you know I'm still dangerous" (harking back to their first encounter.) Dwight asks if he's through and says that he can get them out of Sanctuary. Eugene doesn't believe him and Dwight reveals his role as a double agent working against Negan. Before he can go any further, Dwight turns around and sees Carson standing behind him. He tries to come up with an excuse, but Carson says he heard everything. Afraid that he might tell Negan this, Dwight is shocked when Carson says he'll join Dwight's cause to remove Negan from power. Dwight is later seen watching the Hilltop next to Negan while the latter orders to attack the community at sundown. Once the group arrives, Negan demands Rick shows himself. However, Kal tells Negan that if wants to speak anyone, he will have to speak with him. Negan takes this as an insult and has Kal shot through the head. After this, Dwight and the rest of The Saviors break through Hilltop's main gates and start to open fire on the people inside. Negan orders Dwight to infect his arrows with the bacteria; Dwight argues that he can't alter the weight too much "and they're called bolts." Dwight and Negan separate away from the rest of The Saviors and manage to kill a few Hilltop fighters. The two then take cover behind a wall and Dwight loads another arrow, hoping to possibly kill Negan while they are seperated from the rest of the group. Before he can, Negan notices Rick, Aaron, and Nicholas in front of them, the trio not noticing Dwight and Negan's presence. Negan sees this as an advantage and orders Dwight to shoot Rick, hoping the arrow will hit Rick and infect him. However, Dwight hesitates and glances at Negan, momentarily questioning his orders. Negan screams at Dwight, telling him to fire at Rick immediately. Through great reluctance and the need to keep his act-up to Negan, Dwight shoots an arrow at Rick and hits him in the side. However (unbeknownst to Negan), the arrow Dwight shot into Rick wasn't contaminated by the bacteria, thus ultimately sparing Rick from being infected. Later on while waiting for whoever is now in charge to come out and surrender, Negan gets impatient and says he wants to go back in; Dwight (knowing that Rick is still alive) tells him to be patient. Soon enough, Rick comes out to deal with Negan. Bowled over with shock to see him still alive, Negan turns towards Dwight for an answer but Rick tells him to "look at me". After seeing Rick slash Negan's neck and the two starting to fight, Dwight holds the other Saviors back. Then, Michonne and Paul's team attack, killing many more of the Saviors. After saving Ezekiel and witnessing Negan pass out, Dwight approaches both Negan and Rick. Andrea aims her rifle at him, tearfully telling him to stay back, but Dwight says he's on their side and grabs Lucille. He orders the Saviors to stand down, proclaiming both Negan's rule to be over as well as the war between the two sides. He appoints himself as the new leader of the Saviors and rallies the remaining Saviors to follow him. Seeing the looks on several of their faces, Dwight assures them that they do not need to be afraid of Negan or his rules anymore and asks that they give him a chance to prove that things will be better now. He orders them to pack up the camp and journey back to The Sanctuary. Whispers Into Screams Andrea mentions that Dwight and the Saviors are part of the trade community between the Hilltop, the Kingdom, and Alexandria. Life and Death Dwight appears by frightening Rick, Heath, Aaron and newcomer Magna with his crossbow arrow before coming out when Rick knew it was him. While the others went off to give the Saviors their share, Rick and Dwight have a quiet talk about their lives, how Sherry found someone more better than the latter. He also asks Rick that he feels unfit to keep staying leader and wants him to find a new one. But Rick tells him to have an election. No Turning Back Dwight and the Saviors have learned of the situation with The Whisperers. As they are returning to the Sanctuary, Tara suggests that he stay back and help Rick with their situation, to which he replies he no longer wants to be leader. Tara tells him that he can't quit, as his people need him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Abraham Ford *Gary (Indirectly Caused) *Charles (Alongside with his fellow Saviors) *Betsy (Alongside with his fellow Saviors) *Orson Family (Alongside with his fellow Saviors) *Numerous counts of zombies, Saviors and unnamed people Relationships Negan Although one of Negan's top lieutenants, Dwight and Negan have a very tense relationship. This is shown when Negan comments on Dwight's return from his capture by the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When Dwight responded that the comments were exaggerating, Negan insulted him by saying that he can always try next time to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone; Dwight shows a look of anger and disgust towards Negan after this. Dwight also seems to be intimidated by Negan, as he decides not to tell him about Paul's escape, in fear of Negan's wrath. However, it has been revealed that Dwight was planning a legitimate defection from the Saviors as he has come to aid Ezekiel and a skeptical Rick in battle against the vicious leader. This bold course of action is likely Dwight's frustrations with Negan being pushed over the edge. His extreme rage and disrespect for Negan is further evidenced when he calls him a "motherfucker" and an "asshole" in front of Rick, Paul and Ezekiel. During the assault on Sanctuary when Negan ordered Dwight to call reinforcements, Dwight showed hesitation and presumably didn't follow through with Negan's order, symbolising that he has had enough of Negan's harsh treatment. Sherry Dwight is the husband of Sherry. Although they were married, Sherry decided to become one of Negan's wives in order to make both her life and Dwight's easier. Dwight reveals that one night, him and Sherry met behind Negan's back and slept together, resulting in Dwight getting caught and having his face ironed by Negan. After Sherry consoles Amber, another of Negan's wives who slept with a savior named Mark, she tries to talk to Dwight but is cursed by him, hinting that he may harbor some bitterness towards her. Despite this, he seems to still care for her, revealing in Issue 108 that he forced his loyalty to Negan just because he would have hurt Sherry in other case. In Issue 141, she and Dwight had separated during the two year gap, but still got along. Amber Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship, Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. This may be because he does not want Amber to experience the same pain he and Sherry felt, during his own punishment for betraying Negan. Paul Monroe Paul first encountered Dwight when Rick assigned him to tail Dwight back to the foundry that the Saviors use as their main base. He is captured by a few Saviors and menaced by Dwight, implying that Negan would torture him for trying to follow them home. Paul encounters Dwight again in the Kingdom and is shown to be a little more understanding of Dwight's past than Rick is, trying to hold Rick while he exploded in rage and disbelief and displaying a saddened face at Dwight's story. However he is still suspicious of what Dwight's ultimate plan is. During the Saviors' assault on Alexandria, Paul is shocked at Dwight's legitimate loyalty when he kills several of his own men to prove he's on their side. Rick Grimes Rick and Dwight have been seen to be hostile towards each other, mostly because of the death of Abraham. Initially Rick is extremely outraged at Ezekiel for trusting Dwight, but when Dwight told Rick about his facial scar, it is shown that that the two do share the same common goal of killing Negan and wiping out The Saviors and are willing to work with each other to achieve this goal. Even though Rick still questions his motive and trustworthiness. In Issue 120, Dwight guns down some of his own men, as well as giving the rest of his grenades to Alexandria, in an effort to prove his loyalty to Rick. Although Dwight was forced by Negan to shoot Rick, it was revealed the bolt that he used was not contaminated, sparing him from the infection. This, coupled with Dwight's latest accomplishments, has led Rick to fully trust Dwight and to prepare a counter attack against Negan with Dwight's cooperation. Since A New Beginning, Rick has trusted Dwight with the leadership of the Saviors and has included them in his plans for a larger community. He and Rick have a stable relationship, as demonstrated when Dwight brings up his concerns of leading the Saviors. Eugene Porter Dwight and Eugene share a poor relationship. Eugene bitterly hates Dwight for killing Abraham and shows this by savagely biting Dwight in the groin after his capture. He later expresses his desire to kill all the Saviors, including Dwight. After his capture in #122, he shows no fear in the face of Dwight and continues to threaten him, and calls him out on simply playing both sides. Holly After Dwight killed Abraham, Holly loathed Dwight and the rest of the Saviors and was disgusted and outraged when Rick released Dwight back to his group. When she was taken captive in The Sanctuary, Holly spitefully reminded Dwight of how he killed Abraham. Ezekiel Dwight seems to carry great respect for Ezekiel, addressing him as the only one that "had enough balls to face Negan", and Ezekiel was the first person who he trusted enough to confide his plan of killing Negan. Tara Tara has certain degree of respect for Dwight's authority, as demonstrated when Dwight stopped Tara from killing Paul Monroe and she didn't question his order. Carson They were presumed to have a stable relationship. In Issue 122, it's shown that Carson discovered Dwight's plan to revolt against Negan. Despite being one of Negan's trusted men, Carson ultimately joined Dwight's plot and said that there were others who'd be willing to join as well. Appearances Trivia *Dwight is the figure featured on the cover of #101. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional, despite the scarring on his face. However, it is possible that the one in his left eye is irritated or damaged due to the burns, which could explain why his left eye is usually seen tearing up. As a result of this, Dwight is regularly seen applying water drops into his left eye. *Dwight, along with Negan, were the first Saviors to be named. **He was the first Savior to appear and then be named. **Dwight is also the longest surviving named Savior. *Dwight is the first known victim of Negan's ironing. ru:Дуайт Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Alive